sketsa onkey horny
by Raina94
Summary: Key minho nonton video yadong key horny maka dia menbangunkan onew yang sedang tertidur tapi setelah berciuman panas onew malah….


Sektsa-Horny

Author :

Yunjae onkey

Genre :

Romance,humor

Rate :

T tapi nyerempet ke M

Main cast :

Onkey (onew key)

Other cast :

Minho

Changmin TVXQ

Warning :

FF Drabbel ke dua aku

Typo dan buat anak kecil please jangan di baca tapi kalo tetep dibaca dosa di tanggung pemenang loh

Summary :

Key minho nonton video yadong key horny maka dia menbangunkan onew yang sedang tertidur tapi setelah berciuman panas onew malah….

Dari pada lama langsung aja ne

CEKIDOT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau punya video yadong terbaru tidak?" Tanya seorang namja yang sangat tampan

"Ne, aku punya video ini benar-benar H.O.T" ucap namja tinggi bak tiang listrik di deket rumah author

"wah hyung aku mau dong cepat kirim ke aku"namja tampan ini cukup antusias

"ne, tapi ini tidak gratis kau harus membayarnya arraseo"

"Cih, hyung ini sama aku selalu saja perhitungan"cibir minho kepada changmin sedangkan changmin hanya tersenyum evil, yap dua orang yang sedang mengirim video ini adalah changmin dan minho mereka yang sedang ada di sebuah café di daerah seoul besama kyuline lainnya .

" Wah hyung makasih yah aku akan menonton ini di dorm saja" ucap minho girang bak anak kecil yang senang di kasih mainan baru oleh sang appa, "ne, sama-sama miho-ah" ujar changmin dengan santainya

Kini mereka kembali bebaur dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara ngumpul-ngumpulnya dengan kyuline minho pulang dengan hati yang tidak sabaruntuk melihat video yang dia dapat dari changmin ehm benar-benar senang sekali sehingga sesosok namja cantik melihat minho pun dengan tatapan bingung 'minho terlihat senang sekali ada apa yah aku Tanya aja deh' batin key, key pun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar minho ,

"Minho-ah!" teriak key di telinga minho

"yak!, key bisakah kau pelan kan suara mu kuping ku akan tuli jika kau teriak seperti itu kau tau tidak lagi pula kalau kau masuk ketuk pintu dulu bisa tidak" ucap minho kesal karena tindakan key itu, "hehehehehehh, mianhae abis kau sehabis masuk tadi kulihat sangat senang minho-ah ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya key yang masih cengengesan,

Huft

"Aku habis dapet video yadong terbaru dari changmin hyung" ucap minho yang sedang menujuk sebuah layar yang menunjukan dua orang sedang bergemul dan desahan-desahan

"Aku mau liat boleh yah?" Tanya key memasang puppy eyes nya minho pun memutar bola matnya bosan "Ne, tapi kau jangan bilang onew hyung ne" ucap minho, "aku tidak akan bilang ke onew hyung"

Ucap key yang munbuat tanda v di tanggannya , akhirnya key dan minho pun menontonvideonya sangat hikmat dan dalam diam yang terdegarhanya suara desahan-desahan yang keluar dari sepeaker

Tak terasa sesuatu dibalik celana key sudah membengkak ingin di sekali melepas hasratnya

Key pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Minho dengan menngerutu. Salah dia sendiri atau salah Minho?  
Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Mengajak dubunya bercinta? No way. Tentu saja sang almighty gengsi. Lagian ini sudah malam, Onew nya pasti sudah tidur.  
Tapi Key tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia memutuskan kekamar Onew dan mendapati kekasihnyaitu tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.  
Key menyibak selimut Onew dan membaringkan diri memeluk Onew.  
"yeobo ierona. . . ." bisik Key ditelinga Onew. Sementara kakinya dia taruh diatas kaki Onew, dan lututnya sengaja dia gesekkan di selangkangan Onew.  
"Ngghhhhh. . . . " Onew terusik dari tidurnya.  
"yeobo. . . ." bisik Key lagi, lututnya makin gencar menggesek selangkangan Onew.  
"Baby wae? cepat tidur," kata Onew pelan tanpa membuka matanya.  
Key tidak menjawab dan langsung mencium bibir Onew. Memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Onew, mencari pasangan lidahnya untuk diajaknya bermain. Tapi tak ada respon. Bahkan Key mendengar dengkuran halus Onew. Dubu nya itu sudah kembali terlelap.  
Key berdecak dan bangkit duduk. Usahanya sia-sia. Bahkan milik Onew tidak terbangun. Dengan menggerutu Key berjalan kekamar mandi menyelesaikan miliknya.

FIN

Selesai setelah minjem sketsa temen facebook, aku balik lagi sama ff sketsa bikinan aku

Oh iya gomawo sudah review di ff sketsa onket yang butt

Semoga semua senang dengan ff bikinan aku yang ini

Review again yah

Thaks


End file.
